1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the coatings industry and more specifically to the consistent on demand production of an aqueous paint having any end-use application characteristic from a plurality of prepaints at the point of sale and/or use within minutes of an operator's selection using a common automated computer controlled paint production apparatus for example.
2. Background Art
For decades now, paint has been manufactured, packaged, warehoused, and inventoried at large paint factories many miles from its final destination. A significant investment in paint factories, equipment, and ingredients is necessary to offer the large variety of paints desired by retailers and consumers. Because of this large investment, it has been economically necessary to limit paint factories to large-scale operations.
Conventional paint manufacturing processes require that the paint be made using extensive independent ingredients to create paint with the desired characteristics. Formulating paints is complex; it is not simply a matter of mixing a few paint ingredients in different ratios. Rather, it involves the selection and mixing of different paint ingredients in different ratios depending on the type of paint desired. This requires paint factories to store many different paint ingredients and change paint ingredients during manufacture depending on the specific paint type being prepared.
In conventional paint manufacturing processes in a paint factory, solvents, dispersants, surfactants, and defoamers (typically liquids) are placed into a mill, such as a high-speed disperser, according to a set formula for a paint to be made in that particular factory machine. The liquids are blended together to make a homogeneous mixture. Dry pigments are then added slowly to this mixture while the disperser is running at low speed until they are mixed into the liquid phase. The mill is then run at a high speed to shear the mixture and disperse the dry pigments to the desired particle size. The Quality Control Laboratory tests the quality of the pigment dispersion.
Upon approval of the pigment dispersion (typically referred to as the “grind” in the paint industry), the “let down” process begins. Storage for any significant period of time of the pigment dispersion results in settling and a non-uniform distribution of constituents throughout the premix. Consequently, the manufacturing processes are designed to limit the residence time of the pigment dispersion in the mill in order to promote the manufacture of more uniform products. One or more resins are then added to the pigment dispersion depending on the desired paint type. Other liquid or dry additives are added that yield properties such as proper film formation, open time, gloss, wetting, and many others. Finally, thickening agents are added to give the final desired end-use application characteristics.
Because these processes are different for each paint quality, sheen, color base type, and exterior/interior characteristic combination of paint produced, and because the process is time consuming, involves numerous consecutive steps and people, each machine is conventionally set up to produce one type of paint only. The produced paint is placed in a quart, one gallon, two gallon can or 5 gallon bucket and shipped to a retail store and stored until resale. At the retail store, such as Home Depot, a customer selects a can of paint off the shelf that holds paint having the color base type, sheen, quality and exterior/interior characteristics needed by the customer. The customer may also request that a colorant be added to the paint in the can.
Because conventional paint is made at the factory and cannot practically be made at the store, retailers are forced to order, receive, warehouse, stock, and inventory hundreds of SKUs and thousands of buckets of paint in their stores in order to offer a range of paints. The transport and storage in the individual containers adds significantly to the cost of the sold product for it is necessary to inventory a wide variety of paints having different end-use application characteristics to satisfy and anticipate consumer demand, such as various sheen levels, tint bases, paints for exterior use, paints for interior use, and paints of varying quality. If too many cans of one type of paint is ordered, it may go to waste. While the paint cans are waiting to be purchased, they fill floor space that could have been used by other paints or products, and cost money to keep in the store. Sales may also be lost because not enough of cans holding paint of one particular type is available from the premixed paint cans in the store.
Thus, there continues to be a long felt need to reduce paint factory, equipment, and ingredient investment so that paint manufacturers may have more flexibility in locating their paint factories. There also continues to be a long felt need to reduce the variety of paint types that a retail store must stock, while still providing for the various paint types desired by consumers. Accordingly, what is needed are improved methods of formulating and consistently manufacturing paint having virtually any end-use application characteristic, on demand at the factory, point of sale (e.g. retail store), and/or point of use (e.g. application sight) using a limited number of premixed paint ingredient compositions to prepare all of the different paint types desired, thus, minimizing the number and type of paint ingredients needed to make a range of paints.